Malattia sessualmente trasmissibile
In medicina, una malattia venerea o malattia trasmissibile sessualmente (nota anche con l'acronimo MTS) è una malattia infettiva che si trasmette principalmente per contagio diretto in occasione di attività sessuali, inclusi i rapporti orali e anali. La maggior parte delle MTS inizialmente non presenta sintomi e ciò si traduce con un maggior rischio di trasmetterle ad altre persone. I sintomi e i segni della malattia possono includere perdite dalla vagina, dal pene, ulcere sui o intorno agli organi genitali e dolore pelvico. Una malattia venerea acquisita prima o durante una gravidanza può causare danni al nascituro. Alcune malattie sessualmente trasmissibili possono causare problemi di sterilità. |}} Descrizione Più di 30 diversi batteri, virus e parassiti possono causare questo tipo di malattie. Le infezioni batteriche più spesso coinvolte includono, tra le altre, la clamidia, la gonorrea e la sifilide. Le malattie sessualmente trasmissibili di tipo virale possono essere, ad esempio, l'herpes genitale, l'AIDS e il condiloma acuminato, mentre tra i parassiti, tra gli altri, si possono includere la tricomoniasi. Nonostante solitamente le malattie si trasmettano durante un rapporto sessuale, alcune di queste possono essere trasmesse anche attraverso il contatto con sangue contaminato e tessuti, con l'allattamento al seno o durante il parto. Test diagnostici per le malattie veneree sono facilmente disponibili nel mondo sviluppato, ma spesso questo non è il caso nei Paesi in via di sviluppo. Il modo più efficace per prevenire malattie sessualmente trasmissibili è di astenersi dall'avere rapporti sessuali. Alcune vaccinazioni possono anche diminuire il rischio di alcuni tipi di infezioni, tra cui l'epatite B e alcuni tipi di HPV. Pratiche sessuali più sicure, come l'uso di preservativi, avere un piccolo numero di partner sessuali e avere rapporti sessuali reciprocamente esclusivi, possono diminuire il rischio. Negli uomini la circoncisione può essere efficace per prevenire alcune infezioni. La maggior parte le malattie sessualmente trasmissibili è curabile o trattabile. Le infezioni più comuni, la sifilide, la gonorrea, la clamidia, la tricomoniasi sono curabili, mentre l'herpes, l'epatite B, l'HIV/AIDS e l'HPV sono trattabili ma non curabili. La resistenza a determinati antibiotici si sta sviluppando tra alcuni organismi, come nel caso della gonorrea. Nel 2008 è stato stimato che 500 milioni di persone siano state infettate dalla sifilide, dalla gonorrea, dalla clamidia o dalla tricomoniasi. Almeno altri 530 milioni di individui hanno l'herpes genitale e 290 milioni di donne hanno il papillomavirus umano. Malattie sessualmente trasmissibili, diverse dall'HIV, hanno provocato 142.000 morti nel 2013. Nel 2010, negli Stati Uniti vi sono stati 19 milioni di nuovi casi di infezioni a trasmissione sessuale. La documentazione storica delle malattie sessualmente trasmissibili risale almeno al papiro Ebers, datato intorno al 1550 a.C., e all'Antico Testamento. Spesso si riscontra vergogna e stigmatizzazione associate con queste infezioni. L'appellativo "veneree" a questo genere di malattie si riferisce a Venere, dea mitologica dell'amore. Cenni storici Le malattie veneree hanno accompagnato tutta la storia dell'uomo, e se ne parla, ad esempio, nelle cronache di epoca romana. Marco Valerio Marziale descrive probabilmente la sifilide definendola "una malattia vergognosa". Queste patologie hanno avuto momenti di recrudescenza con epidemie di sifilide e gonorrea in varie epoche, ad esempio, in Italia, dopo il 1494, con l'invasione di Carlo VIII di Francia. L'infezione fu probabilmente portata da soldati invasoriMtv.It - Xtra - Sesso. Gli spagnoli (conquistadores) e i portoghesi portarono la sifilide nelle Americhe, ma alcuni autori sostengono la tesi opposta, cioè che furono gli indigeni a contagiare i conquistatori.Pediatria On Line - la Pediatria Italiana in Internet In genere, comunque, queste epidemie seguirono gli eserciti di conquista, portando spesso più morte delle stesse armi. Le malattie veneree sono state fonte spesso di forte riprovazione sociale, essendo spesso associate a comportamenti considerati immorali. Questo ha rallentato o limitato le misure adatte per contenere l'infezione (isolamento e anche emarginazione del soggetto coinvolto), o il ricorso alla stessa terapia, spesso praticata in clandestinità. La scarsa informazione e la prostituzione hanno poi peggiorato la situazione permettendo una diffusione talvolta epidemica di tali malattie. Situazione attuale Oggi è noto che queste patologie sono in genere causate dalla trasmissione di batteri, virus, parassiti o funghi che passano da un corpo all'altro attraverso il contatto della pelle (o delle mucose genitali) o con liquidi organici infetti (in alcune malattie anche la saliva). Sebbene la via di contagio sia eminentemente sessuale, talvolta vengono colpiti anche altri organi oltre a quelli genitali e si può arrivare alla morte dell'individuo colpito, o a lesioni permanenti. Inoltre si possono trasmettere anche dalla madre al feto, durante la gravidanza, o dalla madre al neonato con l'allattamento. Oggi si presta maggiore attenzione all'informazione su queste problematiche ed è più facile dotarsi dei mezzi meccanici di prevenzione (ad esempio il profilattico), e si opera per combattere le cause di ostacolo alla prevenzione e alla cura anche in termini di psicologia (sull'individuo affetto), o di morale generale, nell'intento di abbattere il pregiudizio e avvicinare con maggiore naturalezza il paziente al medico e arginare l'ulteriore espansione della patologia. Cause Trasmissione Il rischio e la probabilità di trasmissione delle malattie sessualmente trasmissibili sono riassunti, secondo la pratica, in questa tabella: Hoare A (2010). models of HIV epidemics in Australia and Southeast AsiaAustralasian contact tracing manual. Specific infections where contact tracing is generally recommended Department of Public Health, City & County of San Francisco (2011).STD Risks Chart Bryan C (2011)INFECTIOUS DISEASE CHAPTER EIGHT SEXUALLY TRANSMITTED DISEASES Eziologia batterica * Gonorrea (o anche blenorragia, che è una possibile manifestazione della gonorrea): è una malattia da contatto, è causata da Neisseria gonorrhoeae. Infatti, per la donna basta sedersi su superfici infette, pulirsi con asciugamani infetti o indossare intimo infetto. Il batterio sopravvive per alcune ore al contatto con l'aria. * Sifilide: è una complessa infezione sessualmente trasmissibile causata dal batterio Treponema pallidum. La sifilide è un'infezione genitale che causa ulcere ed escoriazioni e facilita la trasmissione dell'HIV. Si sviluppa in diversi stadi, ciascuno caratterizzato da sintomi e decorso diverso. Dal momento che alcune fasi della malattia hanno un lungo decorso senza manifestazioni cliniche evidenti, è possibile un'evoluzione progressiva in assenza di diagnosi e terapia. Se non è trattata adeguatamente, la sifilide può causare danni al sistema nervoso e ai vasi arteriosi, disturbo mentale e morte. Grazie a un semplice test diagnostico e all'elevata efficacia dell'antibioticoterapia, è oggi un'infezione potenzialmente controllabile dai sistemi di sanità pubblica. * Gardnerella vaginalis: nella gran parte delle pazienti - oltre il 50% - la sua presenza nella vagina è assolutamente asintomatica. In altri casi, l'abnorme crescita del patogeno si associa alla comparsa di abbondanti secrezioni bianco-grigiastre e spiccatamente maleodoranti, specie se poste a contatto con soluzioni alcaline, come il normale sapone. * ''Chlamydia trachomatis'' * ''Ureaplasma urealyticum'' Nella donna è di comune riscontro - seppur in piccolissime concentrazioni - nella microflora vaginale, insieme ai caratteristici lattobacilli, che in condizioni normali ne ostacolano l'eccessiva proliferazione. Nel corpo umano si possono ritrovare piccole colonie di Ureaplasma urealyticum anche a livello della faringe e del retto. * ''Mycoplasma genitalis'' e ''Mycoplasma hominis'' Taylor-Robinson D, Clin Infect Dis. 1996 Oct;23(4):671-82; quiz 683-4. Infections due to species of Mycoplasma and Ureaplasma: an update. Eziologia da protozoi * ''Trichomonas vaginalis'' Eziologia virale * Virus del papilloma umano (o HPV): può dare, a seconda del sierotipo, condilomi o essere causa diretta del carcinoma della cervice uterina, quindi la morte, come lo sono gli HPV 16 e 18. L'infezione da papillomavirus ha di fatto inizio con un contatto sessuale a livello genitale. Va tenuto presente a questo proposito che l'infezione può anche essere trasmessa a livello dell'asta peniena, dell'inguine o del perineo, aree quindi non ricoperte dal profilattico. * HSV 1 e 2, i virus erpetici. Eziologia da parassiti * Scabbia (Sarcoptes scabiei) * Pediculosi del pube (Pthirus pubis) Eziologia da miceti * Candidosi: quella da Candida albicans è la più comune; altre forme possono essere causate, ad esempio, da C. tropicalis. Altre patologie assimilabili, anche se non esclusivamente legate alla trasmissione sessuale * AIDS, dovuta a infezione da retrovirus HIV. La trasmissione avviene tramite sangue, liquido seminale, secreto vaginale, latte materno, attraverso il contatto di questi elementi elencati con ferite aperte, ulcere, escoriazioni, occhi e mucose. Percentuale di modalità di contagio: sessuale 85%, tossicodipendenza 10%, emotrasfusioni 5%. * Epatite C * Epatite B Metodi di prevenzione La prevenzione è fondamentale per affrontare le malattie sessualmente trasmissibili incurabili come l'HIV e l'herpes. L'informazione, le normali misure igieniche e la prudenza nel contrarre rapporti di tipo sessuale sono, da soli, un valido aiuto contro la proliferazione di queste patologie. Alcuni metodi contraccettivi, o comunque strumenti a barriera, svolgono anche funzione di difesa in questo caso, in particolare il profilattico, il profilattico femminile e il dental dam, mentre gli altri metodi anticoncezionali non proteggono dalle MTS. Il modo più efficace per prevenire la trasmissione sessuale di malattie sessualmente trasmissibili è quello di evitare il contatto di parti del corpo o con liquidi biologici con un partner infetto. L'uso corretto del preservativo riduce il contatto e il rischio, tuttavia anche con il suo uso vi può essere una possibilità di trasmissione di alcune malattie. Se vi è una storia di un possibile rischio, prima di iniziare il contatto sessuale, è necessario sottoporsi a dei test. Molte infezioni non sono rilevabili immediatamente dopo l'esposizione, per cui deve essere aspettato un tempo sufficiente tra le possibili esposizioni e i test perché essi siano precisi. Vaccini Sono disponibili alcuni vaccini che proteggono da alcune malattie virali sessualmente trasmissibili, come l'epatite A, l'epatite B e alcuni tipi di HPV. Preservativi I preservativi e il profilattico femminile forniscono una protezione solo se usati correttamente come una barriera e solo da e verso l'area che copre. Le aree scoperte sono ancora suscettibile di molte malattie sessualmente trasmissibili. Nel caso dell'HIV, la vie di trasmissione sessuale quasi sempre coinvolgono il pene, così come l'HIV non può diffondersi attraverso la pelle intatta. Pertanto, proteggendo adeguatamente il pene con un preservativo indossato correttamente si può fermare in modo efficace la trasmissione del virus. Altre malattie sessualmente trasmissibili, come anche le infezioni virali, possono essere prevenute con l'uso del preservativo in lattice, in poliuretano o in poliisoprene. Alcuni microrganismi e virus sono abbastanza piccoli da passare attraverso i pori della pelle dei preservativi naturali, ma sono ancora troppo grandi per passare attraverso quelli di lattice o sintetici. Al fine di proteggere meglio se stessi e il partner da malattie sessualmente trasmissibili, il vecchio preservativo e il suo contenuto devono essere considerati contagioso. Pertanto, il vecchio preservativo deve essere correttamente smaltito. Un nuovo preservativo deve essere utilizzato per ogni atto del rapporto sessuale. L'utilizzo di più di un preservativo contemporaneamente aumenta la possibilità di rottura, annullando l'efficacia come una barriera. Nonoxynol-9 I ricercatori avevano sperato che il nonoxynol-9, un microbicida vaginale, avrebbe potuto servire per diminuire il rischio della trasmissione delle malattie veneree. Studi clinici, tuttavia, lo hanno trovato inefficace e può mettere le donne in condizione di avere un più alto rischio di infezione da HIV.Williams, M. Healthy Choices for Fertility Control. CreateSpace, Scotts Valley, CA, 2009. ISBN 1-4486-6472-1 Note Bibliografia * L'altra faccia di Venere. La sifilide dalla prima età moderna all'avvento dell'Aids (XV-XX sec.), Eugenia Tognotti - Franco Angeli Edizioni, 2006, Codice ISBN 88-464-8000-7 Voci correlate * Colonialismo spagnolo * Educazione sessuale Altri progetti di Wikimedia Test rapidi * https://www.stdrapidtestkits.com/blog/the-most-dangerous-std-you-can-catch Collegamenti esterni * * * Infezioni sessualmente trasmissibili. da "EpiCentro - ISS" * Campagna di informazione nazionale per la lotta alle Malattie sessualmente trasmissibili. da "Ist Onlus" * Malattie sessualmente trasmissibili da Coordinamento Ligure Persone Sieropositive * MST - Malattia sessualmente trasmissibile da Giovincelli in salute * MST - Malattia sessualmente trasmissibile da jeunesensante.ca * * Fonti Categoria:Sesso Categoria:Malattie sessualmente trasmissibili